parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 10 - Night Train.
Here is the tenth song called The Night Train in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 (as Donald) *Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 3 (as Douglas) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Rosie) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Jebidiah (Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Arthur) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Diesel) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 5 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 (as Mavis) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 6 (as Hank) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 7 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 2 (as Mavis) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 3 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 4 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 5 (as Harold the Helicopter) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Maestro (as Work Man) *Leo and Quincy (from Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editiors (as Driver and Fireman) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer (as Lady Hatt) Transcript *See how the night sky glows, *See the light from the night train, *The fire glow from the night train. *On down the line he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *On down the line he blows. *All through the night he goes. *Hear the sound of the night train, *The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. *Hear how his whistle blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Hear how his whistle blows. *Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. *Pistons pushing side by side. *Driver checking, gauging, peering, *Fireman stoking by his side. *On down the line they go. *Fast track for the mail train, *Clear away for the post train. *Non-stop all night they go... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Non-stop all night they go. *See how the night sky glows. *Clear ahead for the night train, *Green light for the night train. *On down the track he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *On down the track he blows. *Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. *Children waving, watch him go. *Freight trains, milk trains, *Boat trains waiting, *Stand aside to let him go. *There in the morning glow *The sunlight on the night train, *Silhouettes the night train. *On down the line he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *There in the morning glow. *On down the line he blows *Hear the sound of the night train, *The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. *Hear how his whistle blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Hear how his whistle blows. *On down the line he blows, *On down the line he blows. Footage *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Kronk's New Groove *Babes in Toyland *Porky's Railroad *Play Safe *Harry Potter *Little Book Land *Chuggington *The Little Engine That Could *Dora the Explorer *Ivor the Engine *Ducktales *Madeline *The Brave Engineer *Four Fabulous Characters *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sing Me A Story With Belle *American Legends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Saludos Amigos *Scooby Doo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Noah's Ark Category:Daniel Pineda